Afraid Of The Consequences
by leopardstarismyleader
Summary: Ciel is in denial. Sebastian knows exactly what is going through his young master's mind. SebastianxCiel


"_Why are men so secretive, why are they afraid of the truth, sometimes even of themselves?"_

_ ~Sorin Cerin_

"Sebastian, I would like a cake. Now."

"But bocchan, that would spoil your lunch. Considering that Lady Elizabeth and the Marquess are coming for a visit then, it would be terrible manners to refuse to dine with them."

The thirteen year old boy cocked his eyebrow. "I will be sure to eat enough to satisfy the Marquess. Now get me my cake!"

Sebastian sighed and swept into a bow. "Yes, my Lord."

He gracefully exited the room, and Ciel's head landed in his hands. He just got so _infuriated_ by his butler sometimes.

"I don't care about him, not at all." He murmured aloud, refusing to believe the slight racing of his heart whenever the demon entered a room, or the slight ache that resided whenever he left.

When Sebastian returned with the cake, Ciel looked up. His sapphire eye was cold as he looked down at his paperwork.

Sebastian set the plate down on the desk atop a pile of papers. "Your cake, bocchan."

"You may leave."

"If I could be so bold."

Ciel looked up, surprised. His butler never contradicted him when he was told to leave a room. He played games with his young master yes, but he never outright disobeyed something that even a human would follow loyally.

"You have been very cold and avoiding me lately. May I ask why that is?"

Ciel's visible eye flashed with anger. "I do not have to explain myself to you _demon_." He hissed. "Leave now."

Sebastian's blood red eyes twinkled with amusement.

"You are afraid." He stated simply before bowing and exiting the study.

Ciel stared at the closed door for minutes after it had closed. How did Sebastian know?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few days later, Ciel was preparing to retire. Sebastian's hands were moving quickly, making short work of the buttons keeping Ciel's shirt on.

"If you would raise your arms, bocchan."

Ciel did as asked, and felt his shirt replaced with another almost as quickly.

Once Ciel was dressed, he climbed into his spacious bed and waited for his butler to tuck him in.

Sebastian did just that, his hands moving to tuck the covers in tightly around the child Earl.

However, he did something he had never done before.

Sebastian's hand cupped Ciel's jaw, and the butler leaned in and placed a firm kiss on the younger's mouth.

Ciel's mismatched eyes flew open in shock.

"S-SEBASTIAN!" he nearly shrieked, throwing the carefully tucked blankets off.

"Oh dear, bocchan, it appears you have messed up the blankets I so carefully tucked around you."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Ciel nearly screamed. He couldn't believe that his first kiss had been taken by his _butler_ of all people.

"That, bocchan, is called a kiss."

"WHY THE HE-"

"Because I have grown tired of waiting."

"Waiting for WHAT? Me to _kiss you_? Because if that's what you were waiting for I'm sorry to say you would be waiting _quite_ a long time for it!" Ciel was in shock, and furious with the demon.

Sebastian merely shook his head and let loose an exaggerated sigh.

"It appears that you are so afraid of the truth you deny it to your core. Don't think I never noticed how you look at me. Like I'm a buffet just out of your reach, you hunger for me."

"That is a _blatant_ lie!"

"I do not tell lies bocchan, as I have told you many times before." Sebastian picked up the candelabra and bowed slightly.

"Good night, sleep well." He turned and left the room.

Ciel collapsed back into the pillows. There was no way in hell he was sleeping now.

_But, was Sebastian right? I've been feeling odd about him for weeks now._ _And… I would be lying if I told myself I didn't enjoy the kiss…_

Ciel stared at the ceiling of his canopied bed, pondering exactly what he was going to do about these new feelings that Sebastian's kiss had evoked.

**Oh. My. God. This Fanfic was **_**so**_** hard for me to write! I had so many issues with trying to keep Ciel and Sebastian in character while at the same time indulging the part of me that loves yaoi.**

**I already have two more quote-prompted SebastianxCiel fanfics lined up. Please, review and tell me what I can do better to make it better for next time! (Especially for the second quote)**

**Here are the two quotes by the way:**

"_It is at the edge of a petal that love waits." ~William Carlos Williams_

"_Some people never say the words "I love you". It's not their style to be so bold. Some people never say those words: "I love you", but like a child, they're longing to be told." ~Paul Simon_


End file.
